The Death of Navi, and the Mystery that Ensues
by Legions of Navi
Summary: Navi is dead. Before you all start the celebration, allow me to inform you that she was killed by one of the many incarnations of Link. The real question is, which one? (No pairings, rated T for language and possibly future violence)
1. Breaking the News

**Author Note: Well, here goes nothing. My first ever published fanfiction, and my first attempt at writing a mystery.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what little plot there is. Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda.**

"You all have been gathered here today to be informed of an unfortunate death."

The first of the three goddesses, Din, the goddess of power, looked out over the small crowd. Nine boys and one wolf listened (or didn't listen) intently, some sitting, others standing, and most not giving a crap.

"Who died?" One of the boys asked, the only one wearing a red tunic and hat.

The second goddess, Nayru the goddess of wisdom, continued.

"The deceased is none other than… our beloved Navi the fairy."

A low murmuring arose, along with a few barely concealed exclamations of "Yes!" Two of the boys almost split their faces open smiling.

"It is up to you, heroes…" Farore, the goddess of courage, spoke solemnly, trying to disregard their exuberance. "You must find out who killed this loyal fairy, so the murderer will be brought to justice!"

"I bet it was Ganondorf." One of the Links (because we all know it's them) chimed in. Nayru shook her head.

"No… As the goddess of wisdom, I can assure you the killer is among you – or will be among you. Two of the Links never showed up, but they should be here presently."

"If you're the goddess of wisdom, why can't you just find out who the killer is?" The Link with the blue hat demanded. Horrified, his green counterpart shushed him.

"Have some respect for the goddesses!"

Din coughed slightly. "It's up to you now, heroes. We've arranged for you to stay in Hyrule Castle while you figure out this murder."

And with that, the three goddesses vanished.

There was silence, and then one of the more responsible looking Links spoke up.

"We should all get acquainted with our incarnations first. I'm Link."

"No, _I'm _Link, you doofus!" A younger Link argued. Not really wanting to fight just yet, the responsible Link cleared his throat.

"Well, we're all technically Link, so we'll have to figure this out. I'm Twilight Princess Link."

The same younger Link snorted. "You're the Twilight Princess?"

"Shut up. Since we're all named Link here, I guess you can call me Twilight Link. I guess." Twilight glared the younger Link down. "And who're you?"

"Younger Ocarina of Time Link, or Majora's Mask Link." He replied confidently. Twilight mused over it for a second.

"You'll be Majora Link."

"Majora is the name of the mask I killed!" The Link whined.

"I don't care. You're Majora Link."

Majora stuck his tongue out. "Fine." He turned to the Link next to him. "You go next, big me."

The Link cleared his throat. "I'm older Ocarina of Time Link. I guess I'll be… I dunno, Ocarina Link?"

"Good enough." Twilight cut him off before he could keep going. He pointed at a group of four perfectly identical Links wearing different colors. "You guys?"

"We're the Four Swords Links." The green one spoke up. "We already go by nicknames, so… I'm Green, and that's Red, Blue, and Vio."

Twilight didn't say anything, merely nodding at the other Link his age.

"I'm Skyward Sword Link." He stared Twilight down. "You can call me Skyward Link." He turned to the final remaining Link, the one that somehow looked almost like a cartoon. "And who're you?"

"I'm Wind Waker Link." The Link didn't seem to mind looking different than the rest. "And Phantom Hourglass Link. And Spirit Tracks Link."

"What do we call him?" Majora made his way over to the cartoonish Link, looking tempted to poke him.

"Hourglass Link," Skyward suggested at the same time Twilight said,

"Wind Link."

"I like Hourglass Link." The Link announced after a moment of contemplation. Skyward, who had been staring down Twilight, gave a triumphant smirk. Hoping to save some face, Twilight gave a low whistle, and the wolf trotted over. He stroked the beast's fur.

"This is Wolf Link."

"I thought he was the same person as you." Ocarina frowned. Twilight shrugged.

"You and Majora Link are the same person too-"

He was cut off by the door slamming open, revealing the two absent Links. The whole naming conversation was immediately dropped as Ocarina approached the door, glowering.

"Dark Link, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"The goddesses summoned me and Shadow Link here because of some murder that supposedly happened." The darker side of Link smirked, stepping into the room. Following him at a safe distance was a second black-clad Link, although this one had purple hair.

"Shadow Link?" Vio narrowed his eyes. The shadow made no response, verbal or otherwise.

"Why would anyone invite you two?" Majora asked.

"We're suspects, duh." Dark Link rolled his ruby eyes. "What'd we miss? Who died?"

"Navi the fairy," Twilight informed him. His face split into a grin, revealing his strangely pearly teeth.

"Yes!" He whispered to himself, disregarding his own extremely displeased red fairy flitting around his head. "That stupid thing that kept telling the hero to conquer himself… hmph."

"Whatever." Skyward interrupted him. "But why are both of you here? Isn't Shadow Link just another name for Dark Link?"

There was a moment of silence, and Shadow Link gave Skyward a look. "…I'm standing right here."

"…Sorry. Or Dark Link is another name for Shadow Link…"

"We're completely different people!" Dark Link snapped. "I'm a manifestation of Link's evil thoughts and desires. That guy's just a shadow." He nodded towards Shadow Link, who flipped him off.

Hourglass stepped in the middle of them. "Guys, we need to focus. There was a murder of a poor, innocent fairy-"

"Bull," Ocarina choked out in the middle of a sudden coughing fit. Majora patted him on the back.

"-and we need to get to Hyrule Castle so we can settle down and figure out which of us committed this horrible crime!"

**_To be continued!_**


	2. Witnesses? Where?

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda, not me.**

The first person Ocarina sought out once they were all settled in the castle was Majora. He was fairly confident he could trust his younger self, so he confronted him sometime before dinner.

"Hey, little me." He ruffled Majora's hair. "Got any suspicions on the whole mystery?"

"I think it's Dark Link or Shadow Link." The younger Link replied confidently. "I know it wasn't me, and since you're big me I know you didn't do it either. And there's really no reason any of the other Links would do it except the evil ones."

"It's possible Navi just annoyed one of them, like that Blue fellow. I heard he has a short temper."

"Yeah! Let's go ask him!" Majora's face broke into a smile, and he grabbed Ocarina's hand and dragged him through the castle. On the way they passed Wolf Link, who gave them a bemused look and decided to follow them.

After about five minutes of Majora dragging along Ocarina, Ocarina being dragged along, and Wolf Link trotting along at their heels, Ocarina finally resisted and forced his child self to stop.

"Do you even know where Blue is?"

Majora considered this for a moment. "…Haven't a clue. But I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of knowing."

"Maybe we should ask around." Ocarina began to suggest, but before Majora could respond, Wolf Link barked at them.

Majora went over to the beast and stroked his head. "What is it, boy?" He asked in a voice that's usually reserved for when girls talk to cute babies. Wolf Link bared his teeth briefly before turning in a circle and heading back the way they came.

"I think he knows where to go!" Majora said hopefully, running after the wolf. Sighing, Ocarina followed.

Wolf Link led them through the long halls and twisting staircases of Hyrule Castle before they finally arrived at the kitchens. Ruffing happily, he went to one of the corners of the kitchen and began lapping water up from a bowl.

"Hey, buddy." Majora tugged insistently on Wolf Link's ears, earning himself a growl. "Where's Blue?"

"He's just a dog, how would he know?" Ocarina scoffed, less than pleased that they had just followed an animal, thinking it knew where to find someone, to the kitchen.

He jumped as a low voice growled from behind him, "He's not just a dog."

The two of them whirled around on their heels to face a furious Twilight Link. His brows were lowered dangerously over his normally bright eyes, which were dark with a righteous anger. His mouth was set in a firm, thin line. He approached Ocarina slowly. The other Link was petrified as Twilight leaned over to whisper in his ear,

"Don't you ever _dare_ say that again." He hissed. "That's me you're talking to, just in a different form. If you ever call me a 'just a dog,' I will personally…"

He trailed off, and Ocarina was plunged into a world of nightmares.

_Ocarina found himself chained to the wall in a dark place that reminded him of the Bottom of the Well. His vision was blurry, but he could barely make out the outline of Twilight in front of him. _

_ "I'm going to pull your fingernails out one by one." The other Link promised. "And I would tell you all the other things I would do to you except for this fanfic is only rated T."_

_ Ocarina gave him a disgusted look, and he quickly backpedaled._

_ "Not what you're thinking of! I meant violent stuff, like dashing your brain out and burying you in a shallow, unmarked grave! For Din's sake, you have a dirty mind. Shame on you."_

_ Regaining his composure, Twilight continued his earlier threat. "I will take everything you love and twist it… warp it… and then I'll make you kill everyone you care for!"_

_ "…That doesn't even sound scary." Ocarina said in a bored fashion. "The Water Temple did all that and worse."_

_ Twilight growled. "I'll make you see…"_

_ And the rest of this nightmare has been censored out for your protection, and also because I don't know how to write utterly terrifying things._

Ocarina opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground, Majora kneeling next to him curiously and Wolf Link sniffing his shoe.

"What the hell was that?" Ocarina snapped, accidentally kicking Wolf Link in the nose. Twilight shrugged, somewhat apologetically.

"I dunno. My game has some pretty effed up dream sequences in it." He shuddered.

"Ocarina." Majora poked him. "We still need to find Blue."

Conveniently at that moment, Blue walked into the kitchen, munching on an apple. He stopped in mid bite as he saw Ocarina on the floor with the other Links standing over him.

"Um… did I miss something?" He asked. Majora bounced over to him.

"Blue! Just the person we wanted to see. Can we talk to you?"

"Hell no." Blue put his hand on Majora's face and pushed him away. "Why would I want to talk to you? All you're going to do is accuse me of killing that damn fairy. I just want somebody to figure out who did it so we can all go home. Zelda's probably getting kidnapped since we're all away – useless girl."

"My Zelda helps me fight Ganondorf by shooting light arrows." Twilight smirked at the blue-clad Link.

"So does mine!" Hourglass called as he strolled past the kitchen entrance. "And she has a way better aim than your Zelda."

"Fellows, please." Ocarina sighed. "Majora and I shoot our own light arrows. What can you guys do?"

Majora frowned at them all, taking on a superior aura. "Yeah. I can shoot light arrows, and I'm only ten."

They were suddenly all blinded as a bright golden glow filled the center of the room. Wolf Link whimpered and hid behind Twilight.

"What's that?" Blue shouted, pulling a large hammer out of what could only be his hammerspace, no pun intended.

"Just me." Farore's voice sounded, and the glow diminished, allowing them to see. "The other goddesses and I were searching around, and we found a few witnesses to the murder. Some of you may know them. You had better hurry, because we're going be questioning them soon. Meet in the throne room."

She vanished, leaving them all stunned.

"…Well, this is certainly a new development. Witnesses?" Hourglass poked his head in through the door.

"Let's go to the throne room. We don't want to miss anything." Twilight smacked Wolf Link in the rump gently. "I don't know where anything is, so you better take us, Wolfie."

Wolf Link growled softly but obliged, taking them directly to the massive throne room.

A miniature temporary court had been set up. The other Links were already present, crowding around the witness stand, chattering among themselves.

A small gap between Dark Link and Skyward allowed the newcomers to see who the witness was. Wolf Link whimpered softly and tucked his tail between his legs, and Twilight barely stifled a groan.

"Oh, no…"

**_ To be continued!_**


	3. Welcome Our First Witness

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda.**

"What is it?" Majora cast a quizzical eye on his incarnations.

"The witness." Twilight tried to compose himself and failed miserably, his nervousness only increasing with Wolf Link's whimpering. "It's… it's…"

Said witness floated over the heads of the Links crowded around her. Wolf Link turned and started to scamper off, but a hand made out of orange… hair? What the hell? How does that even work? Well, whatever. It grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Where are you going, boy?" A small imp cooed, stroking the fur of Wolf Link's cheek. She wore some sort of strange helmet and appeared to be completely… naked.

Ocarina turned away, feeling somewhat violated but trying to stop his nosebleed all the same. The other younger Links were merely confused.

"Why are you here, Midna?" Twilight asked, trying to be nice and ignore Ocarina's nosebleed. "You're the witness?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Midna didn't take her loving attention off of the unfortunate Wolf Link. "I saw that little fairy thing get squashed like a pancake. SMASH!" She smacked her former pet upside the head. "Like that! It was hilarious." Almost as an afterthought, she turned her attention to Ocarina and Majora, the former of which was still getting his nosebleed under control. "Sorry about her dying, though."

"Don't be." Majora assured her.

"Witness, to your stand! The rest of you, sit down!" Din, who was presiding over the whole thing, yelled at them before pointing at a few rows of chairs that were set up. Midna reluctantly gave Wolf Link one last pat and floated over to her chair, while the Links fought over chairs.

After the scuffles ended, Din turned to Midna. "Introduce yourself to the audience."

"I'm Midna, the Princess of the Twili."

"What is your relationship to the deceased, Navi the fairy?"

"She was the screen cursor in my game."

"…Pardon me?"

"Never mind. I've never met her before."

"Okay… did you see the murder first-hand?"

"Well, duh. Of course I did. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Din glared at her. "Please describe what you saw on the day of the murder."

"Well, first I woke up, and I saw my ceiling, and my blankets. Then I ate breakfast. It was Twili food, so it was all green and blue and black-"

The goddess's eye twitched. "Let me put it another way. Describe the murder."

"You should have clarified that earlier." Midna smirked impishly. "Well, I was out for a walk when I saw this fairy. It was blue and kept flitting around yelling at everyone to 'listen' or 'watch out.' She came over by me and was all like, 'Hey, listen! Listen! Hey! Watch out! Use Z targeting! Conquer yourself! Hey! Listen!' I told her to screw off and walked away, and she went to go bother some other fellow. I only saw him from behind. He was really tall and had a light blue Link hat, and I think he had really light hair, but I wasn't exactly paying attention. She was all like, 'Conquer yourself!' And then he smashed her."

Ocarina and Majora were grinning like idiots. Dark Link's eye was twitching, and he kept muttering under his breath, "Conquer yourself… conquer yourself…"

His small, silent red fairy flew up by his cheek comfortingly.

"Did you confront this mysterious man?" Din inquired. Midna shook her head.

"No. Why would I? Everyone within five miles around was relieved. Other than that, no one thought anything of it."

"And what happened after the deceased was… smashed?"

"The tall guy kind of just walked away, and that was that."

"Alright. Thank you for your testimony."

Midna took that as her leave and went over to the chairs where the Links were sitting. They were all filled, so she settled down on Wolf Link's back. The beast turned pleading eyes filled with suffering to Din, but she ignored him.

"Will the next witness please come forward?"

**_To be continued!_**


	4. The Two Final Witnesses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

There was dead silence for a few moments. Din turned towards the entrance to the throne room and made a 'come hither' gesture.

"Prince Komali!" Hourglass exclaimed upon spotting the small brown figure grasping a large red gem. Hesitantly, the prince of the Ritos waved at the Link before coming forward and sitting down in the witness stand.

"Can you please introduce yourself to the audience?" Din requested gently. Komali nodded shyly.

"I'm Prince Komali of the Ritos."

"What is your relationship to Navi the fairy?"

"I… I never met her…"

"Did you witness her murder?"

"No… but I found her later." The young prince shuddered slightly, his hands tightening around Din's Pearl.

"Can you further elaborate?"

"I… I went on a walk to find some nice flowers for Medli… I saw some and came over, and there was a dead f-fairy lying there in the middle of them. It looked like it had been burned."

"Burned?" Din raised an eyebrow. "Not smashed?"

Komali shook his head. "Definitely not smashed. Her wings were toasted to a… c-crisp."

From the audience, Midna bared her small fangs at the Rito prince.

"Alright. What happened afterwards?"

"…I think… I think I screamed. I don't really remember. There was no one around. Then I got scared and thought someone might accuse me of doing it. I ran after that."

"You're not a suspect." Din assured the boy holding her pearl. "We've narrowed it down to one of the Links."

"Okay." Komali gave a brief grateful nod. "That's all I know. I'm sorry I don't know more…"

"It's quite alright. Thank you for testifying."

Quickly Komali scurried off the witness stand and exited the throne room. Hourglass sighed quietly, wishing he could have spoken to his old friend.

"Is that everyone?" Shadow Link asked tiredly from his chair between Green and Dark Link. Din shook her head.

"Unfortunately no…" Clear reluctance showed in her voice as she spoke. "Can our… final witness… please come to the stand?"

"Heh heh heh…"

A sinister chuckle echoed through the throne room, and the light coming in from the windows seemed to dim. Skyward started to his feet. That laugh was far too familiar for him. Purple and gold diamonds appeared around the witness chair, and a tall man appeared. His one visible violet-rimmed eye glared out over the audience. The other was hidden by a curtain of his white hair. His diamond-shaped earrings dangled as he sat down.

"You!" Skyward hissed, his hand flying up to the hilt of his sword. The other Links stared incredulously. Shadow Link was the first one to make a guess as to the identity of the final witness.

"…Is that Miley Cyrus?"

Din snorted quietly, and Skyward's mouth twitched slightly before he spoke.

"Um… close enough." He sat down.

"…Will you please introduce yourself to the audience?" Din asked, although it was more of a suggestion.

"My name is Ghirahim. I prefer to be indulged in my full title, Demon Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not picky." Ghirahim's long, snake-like tongue slithered out of his mouth in a taunt towards the goddess of power.

"That's disgusting." Vio commented, looking up from his book.

"Silence from the audience!" Din roared before turning back to the fabulous witness. "…What is your relationship with the fairy Navi?"

"I think I may have met her once, but then again it could have been… Tatl? Or Ciela? All the fairies look the same."

"Fine. What is your involvement in the murder?"

"My master's name is Demise, as you may know. One of the duties you may not know he has is collecting dead… things. I found the fairy you know as Navi dead on the ground, and took her to my master to be consumed."

"That's disgusting." Vio commented once again, ignoring the glare Din shot in his direction.

"What condition was the fairy in?"

"Frozen in a block of ice." Ghirahim's tongue slithered out again. "I had a small taste of her; it was like ice cream."

Ocarina and Majora weren't quite sure how they felt about that.

"And not smashed or burnt?"

"Oh, no. My apologies for contradicting what I'm sure are considered your more believable witnesses."

"Whatever you say. Get out. You too, Midna."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of diamonds. Midna glared at the goddess and gave the relieved Wolf Link one final pat before going through a Twilight portal. Din turned to the group of Links solemnly.

"You have heard three witnesses testify today, all with differing accounts of what happened to Navi the fairy. It is up to you to believe or disbelieve what they said, and it is also up to you to decide which of the Links murdered the deceased. You are allowed to question your other incarnations and try to get information from them. If you have any accusations, then feel free to bring them to Nayru, Farore, or myself, and we shall prepare a trial. Now, go about your business."

She flew upwards to some unknown place, leaving the Links to talk among themselves.

Ocarina beckoned over Majora, asking in a low voice, "Any new ideas?"

"Some." He whispered back. "Are we in a team now? Because that's what seems to be what's going on."

The older Link looked around over his incarnations, somewhat amused to see what had happened.

The Four Swords Links, excluding Shadow Link, had all banded together and appeared to be discussing (read as: arguing) over who they thought was the murderer. Twilight appeared to be wordlessly communicating with Wolf Link through some unknown sorcery, and Dark Link and Shadow Link were leaving together, conversing in low tones. Ocarina thought he caught the word 'fierce,' but couldn't be too sure.

Meanwhile, Skyward and Hourglass were on their own, the former pondering over the new evidence and the latter wishing Skyward weren't so stand-offish so they could work together.

"I guess so." Ocarina replied to Majora, and his younger self grinned.

"Let's go somewhere else and I'll tell you what I think."

**Next Chapter: Revealing Majora's suspicions, and a bit of insight into what Dark and Shadow Link are thinking.**

**_To be continued!_**


	5. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: Nintendo own the Legend of Zelda.**

Ocarina and Majora decided to crash in the kitchen, mostly because Ocarina was hungry. The one thing Majora didn't understand about his older self is how he could constantly be so hungry. Whenever questioned about it, Ocarina always took up a very patronizing tone and said something above how he was sleeping for seven years and needed to eat to catch up for that long time of not eating.

"Those were the worst seven years of my life." He continuously griped. "Not to mention that they gave me a body piercing without my permission."

But back to the present. Majora was watching Ocarina fix himself a sandwich and a glass of Lon Lon Milk. Ocarina glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Well? Who did you think it was? You don't have to wait on me."

"Oh… well, you know how that Tamale guy said that the fairy was burned?"

"His name was Komali, but yeah…"

"And how Miley Cyrus said that the fairy was frozen?"

"Ghirahim. And yes, I was paying attention."

"In some of the other games that we're not in, there are these things called the fire and ice rods. They burn stuff and freeze them. I don't know about how one person said Navi was frozen and the other said she was burned, but still."

Ocarina pondered this. "So it's possible the murder weapon was a fire or ice rod, so what? And that still leaves out Midna's account."

"She looked weird. I don't trust her." Majora shook his head. Ocarina shot him a horrified look.

"Hey, don't be racist!"

"…Our entire _game_ is racist. The only dark skinned people are the Gerudos, who are thieves, and Dark Link, who's Dark Link."

"…Point taken. But let's not talk about sensitive things like racism on here. It might make people angry. But what does it matter if we know what the murder weapon is?"

"Look at it this way." Majora sighed. "If Navi were smashed to death by a giant pokey ball and chain, we would know it was Twilight, because he's the only one of us who has one. If Navi were bitten, we could assume it was Wolf Link. If she were crushed by a giant hammer, it would be you, Blue, or Hourglass. But she was burned or frozen. And the fire and ice rods are the signature weapon of just one Link."

"…Sorry, little me. I'm less social than you. I don't know the other Links too well." Ocarina was a little too preoccupied in his sandwich to think. Majora's eye twitched.

"Red Link. The Four Swords Link with the red hat and tunic. You know him?"

Ocarina swallowed his bite of food hard. "Okay, I do know Red Link well enough to know he couldn't have done it. He's the cheery, happy-go-lucky one. Plus, doesn't he have a fairy of his own that he loves? Miss Fairy or something like that?"

"Hey, I like to consider myself a cheery, happy-go-lucky person (at least before Majora's Mask happened), and Navi annoyed the heck out of me." Majora countered. "Besides, the rest of us don't really use fire and ice weapons."

"She could have gotten too close to a bomb and caught on fire. She wouldn't have exploded if she wasn't that close to it."

Majora pondered this. "…It's possible… But she was always screaming at us to watch out. If she can watch out for us, she can watch out herself too."

Ocarina finished up the last bite of his sandwich and took a swig of milk before speaking again. "Okay. You have me partially convinced. Just one last thing. If we're going with the whole fire and ice rod idea, how is it that Navi was burned, and then frozen?"

"I just now thought of that." Majora was, of course, very sure of himself. "Maybe after Tamale found Navi, Red was still around, and wanted to disguise his crime so it would be harder to trace him. He could have easily gone back and frozen her up, and Miley Cyrus could have just not noticed that Navi was burned."

"He's a demon lord. I'm not so sure. I think you should get more evidence before you go around making accusations." Ocarina had a soft spot for the cheerful red Link, and tried to be Majora's voice of reason. "Din said there was going to be some sort of trial, so you better have some pretty convincing evidence. Also, what happened to your earlier accusation of Dark and Shadow Link?"

Speaking of the two evil Links, they were up in one of the highest rooms of Hyrule Castle, discussing the new evidence. It had been risky, the two of them meeting, because they would either become best friends and take over the world together or rip each other's throats out. As luck would have it, they got along well enough, despite Dark Link's superiority complex.

"Think about Midna's testimony." Shadow Link said quietly. "She said it was a tall man with light hair and a light blue Link hat. The only Link who wears blue would be… Blue, but he wears dark blue clothing. That leaves one person left."

"Hold on a second." Dark Link held up a hand. "If you're following Midna's testimony, that leaves out Komali's and Ghirahim's. You can only believe one of them."

"…This won't hold up to anyone but you, but Midna is a creature of the shadows, like us. I'm more included to believe her over a birdman and a Miley Cyrus wannabe."

"…Fine. But I still don't follow you."

Shadow Link sighed. "The Fierce Deity."

Dark Link cringed slightly before shaking his head. "It's not possible. He's not here. The goddesses said that it was one of the Links here, and he's obviously not present."

"Hear me out." Shadow Link snapped. "You know that kid Majora Link? At some point he went to this land called Termina and collected a bunch of masks. One of the masks was the Fierce Deity's Mask. When he puts the mask on, he turns into the Fierce Deity."

"But I thought he could only turn into the Fierce Deity during boss fights." Dark Link shook his head. The other evil Link shook his head.

"There's a glitch where he can turn into the Fierce Deity outside of boss fights."

"Ah… okay. Any other evidence?"

"Navi was Majora's fairy. He had to deal with her constantly, so he has the best reason to kill her."

"Wouldn't she recognize him, though?" Dark Link kept trying to poke holes in Shadow Link's theory, but it held strong.

"No. Majora's fairy companion in Termina was Tatl. The one thing we do need to find out, though, is if Majora still has all of his masks. He might have gotten rid of them, which would be stupid because he got some pretty awesome masks, but if he did for some reason and doesn't have the Fierce Deity's Mask anymore, this whole idea bites the dust."

"But if he got rid of it recently, like near Navi's death…" Dark Link said slowly. "Then that helps us, because he might be getting disposing of evidence."

Shadow Link flashed him a satisfied smile, showing off his short fangs. "Exactly. So we need to find out if Majora still has his masks without seeming suspicious."

"Oh, I know how to find that out." Dark Link's ruby eyes glistened slightly. "Just leave it to me."

**Next Chapter: Ocarina and Majora confront Red, and Dark Link's plan to see if Majora still has his masks.**

**_To be continued!_**


	6. The Bunny Hood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, this is completely unedited. Thanks to zeldakitty for telling me to put non-story stuff in bold. I have no idea how this site works. xD**

Ocarina had blatantly refused to go with Majora to confront Red. It wasn't that he didn't suspect the cheerful Link of doing it, but there wasn't enough evidence to convince him entirely. Majora, being the rather agreeable person he was, hadn't pestered his older self too much about it and had decided to just find Red by himself.

But Hyrule Castle was a large place, and he wasn't exactly sure where the Four Swords Link would be. Conveniently for him, however, he passed Shadow Link in the halls.

"Hey, Shadow Link. Where's Red?" Majora called to him, and the shadow stopped mid-step, shooting him a questioning glance.

"What do you want that loser for?"

"I need to ask him a question."

"Funny, because Dark Link wanted to ask you a question too." Shadow Link saw his chance and took it. Majora raised an eyebrow.

"What was it?"

Dark Link strolled up from behind Shadow Link and pushed him out of the way. "It wasn't really a question, per say, more like something I wanted to tell you."

Majora put his hands on his hips, attempting to stare his taller, older dark counterpart. "What?"

"…Anything you can do, I can do better."

"No you can't." The boy snorted.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, yes I can, yes I can!"

Majora glared at him, prompting Dark Link to send out another taunt.

"However fast you can run, I can run faster."

Silence. Then-

"OH, YOU'RE ON."

And Majora turned and scampered away. Shadow Link turned slightly to face Dark Link, less than pleased at being shoved out of the way but dealing with it.

"What just happened?"

"He's not giving up." Dark Link couldn't have looked more pleased with himself. "You just watch, you."

Moments later, a green blur arrived and stopped in front of them, taking the form of Majora, except with a yellow sort of headband with adorable bunny ears on the top.

"Wanna race?" He challenged. Dark Link grinned and reached over to tug the ears.

"Aww, how cute. You're a bunny!" He cooed in a disgustingly sweet voice that made Shadow Link throw up in his mouth a little bit.

Majora literally couldn't express his rage. He just stood there, quivering, mouth working but unable to speak.

"You got any more ridiculous masks?" Dark Link bopped his nose. Even being the dark counterpart he was, he had to admit his younger non-evil self was adorable.

"Yeah." Majora trembled with rage. "I have way more abilities than you ever could. I have masks that can change me into entirely different species. What can you do?"

"Well, I can shadow walk, mimic people's abilities, et cetera, but whatever." Dark Link turned around, beckoning to Shadow Link to follow him.

"Hey! You said you would race me." Majora challenged, not thinking about what they might possibly have wanted.

Dark Link smiled thinly, not looking back. "Nah, wouldn't want to get your bunny dirty. See ya, kid."

Majora was always an unsuspecting child, so he blamed it as the two dark Links just wanting to get on his nerves. On the upside, now, he had his Bunny Hood and could reach Red faster!

As luck would have it, he found his incarnation fairly quickly. Red was in some hall that held the paintings of a bunch of Hylian kings and queens. He was staring at a portrait of Zelda, his cheeks slightly rosy. His little fairy friend, Miss Fairy, flitted around his head quietly.

_Wish my fairy would have kept quiet like that._ Majora thought to himself. _Maybe if she knew how to shut up, she wouldn't have died… you know… I kind of miss her little "Watch out!" moments._ And for the first time, he felt the sharp pang of loss.

It didn't last long, though, for Miss Fairy spotted him and flew over to him, turning green and flying in circles around his head. The silent act made Red turn to face him.

"Oh, hey, Majora!" He smiled, trying to hide him embarrassment at being caught examining a picture of the Hylian princess.

Majora didn't answer immediately, wondering how it was that fairies could turn green on random occasions, but collected his thoughts quickly. "I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about Navi's murder."

His original plan had been to just come out and accuse Red, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do that now. Miss Fairy was always with him, and she wouldn't hang around a fairy murderer, would she?

"I don't know anything. I wasn't there. We didn't know anyone had died until we were called here," Red informed him, referring to himself, Green, Blue, and Vio. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I was just asking around to see if I could find out more stuff." Majora lied. "Thanks, though."

"No problem." Red smiled. "And I like your bunny ears."

Blushing, Majora quickly stowed them away in his hammerspace. "Whoops… I mean, thanks." He scampered off.

Once he was out of earshot, Red turned to Miss Fairy. "That was a close one…"

**Next Chapter: Dark and Shadow Link make their first accusation.**

**_To be continued!_**


	7. The First Accusation

**Author Note: I apologize for not bringing in Skyward, Twilight, and Wolfie more. I'm going to give them the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So Majora does still have his masks." Shadow Link concluded to his partner in crime. An expression of unbelievable smugness graced the other Link's dark features as the two of them strolled down to their rooms.

"Mm-hm. All the evidence points to him."

"No it doesn't. You're forgetting Prince Komali's and Ghirahim's testimonies. How do we account for those?"

Dark Link thought about that for a moment. "…Well, Prince Komali is on the Links' side, since he's not evil, and that makes him biased enough to lie. Ghirahim is a bastard who can't be trusted. Happy?"

"…No…"

"Let's go find the goddesses and make an accusation. D'you know where they are?"

"Does it look like I keep tracking devices on them?" Shadow Link snapped, annoyed. Dark Link gave him an unamused look.

"You have the hots for that Nayru chick, of course you have tracking devices."

"…She's upstairs in her room."

"Thanks!" Dark Link slapped him on the back before heading upstairs.

"I hate you." Shadow Link called after him.

It wasn't hard for Ocarina's evil counterpart to find Nayru's room. It was one of three huge rooms, and Dark Link accurately guessed it was the one decorated with blue gems in the symbol of wisdom. Not bothering to knock, he walked in.

There was a shriek, and the Link stumbled out, blood running from his nose, although it was unclear whether it was from being hit or something else.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to knock?" Nayru's shrill voice rose from behind the door.

"Well, geez, how was I supposed to know you were changing?" Dark Link protested. "It's in the middle of the day, and you don't… you know… wear anything. Farore."

Farore poked her head out from the emerald-encrusted door. "Did you need me, or were you just using my name in vain?" She asked sternly. He gulped and skillfully avoided the question.

"Uh… well, Shadow Link and I had an accusation to make."

"Fine. I'll gather everyone and you two can put out your accusation. I advice that you two arm yourselves beforehand in case things get violent and somebody tries an assassination or something."

"Duly noted. Now if you'll excuse me…" He gestured to his nosebleed. Farore wrinkled her nose.

"By all means. Be ready to meet in the throne room in fifteen minutes."

Dark Link, Shadow Link, and Majora weren't the only ones with suspicions about who it was. Twilight and Wolf Link, not to mention Skyward, all had their own thoughts on the murderer, but as you can tell Dark and Shadow Link beat them to accusing first.

You know how people are always like, "It's not a race/competition/whatever?" And you're like, "Um, yes it is." Well, that's exactly what was happening. It was an unspoken race to see who could discover the murderer first, and so far Dark and Shadow Link were in the lead.

Blue was actually somewhat concerned that he would be accused. He never had a close relationship, or a relationship at all, with Navi, and he was famous in Hylian lore for acting rashly and being incredibly hot tempered. Not to mention one of the accusers was Shadow Link, who had never been too fond of him. He had actually complained about it to Red for a while. Maybe if he had been more observant he would have found it slightly odd that his counterpart said nothing during his bitching session, but he was Blue.

Once all the Links were assembled, Farore cleared her throat, earning their silence. Din was by her side, but Nayru hadn't shown up. The other two goddesses didn't question her.

"We've been gathered here today (again) because we have our first accusation. Dark Link and Shadow Link, will you please come forward?"

Dark Link stood up immediately, confidence spilling out of him, but Shadow Link balked.

"Wait a second, I never agreed to this."

"You don't have to. Sucks to be you." Dark Link dragged him up with him, and he finally relented and stood by him.

"Who are you accusing?" Din asked, stifling a yawn. She could never take the evil Links seriously. Dark Link shot her a glare before announcing,

"Majora Link."

As if on cue, there was a collective gasp from the crowd. Majora sat paralyzed in his spot between Skyward and Ocarina, not believing they were accusing him of killing his… could he say it… _beloved_ fairy companion.

"Will the accused please come forward?" Farore said gently, hoping the young Link wouldn't be traumatized. Hesitantly, Majora rose to his feet and went to stand by the goddess of courage, a safe distance away from his prosecutors. Almost immediately, Ocarina followed suit, standing protectively with his arms crossed by his young self.

"We aren't accusing you." Shadow Link told him bad-temperedly, less than pleased at having to stand up with Dark Link and share his inevitable humiliation.

"Damn right you are," Ocarina growled, staring Shadow Link down with his extra few inches of height. "We're the same person. You accuse him, you accuse me."

Majora sniffled slightly and covered his eyes, and Ocarina put a comforting arm around his shoulder. Some of the gentler Links, like Red and Hourglass, aww'd. Dark Link gagged.

"Whatever, you can be accused too if you want, Ocarina." Din waved it off. "What evidence do you have against them?"

Dark Link elbowed his cohort in the ribs. "You explain."

Shadow flipped him off, expression monotonous. "The Twili Princess said that she saw a tall, blue-capped, light-haired man crush the fairy. After a bit of checking up with Majora himself, we discovered that he still has all of his masks from Termina, including the Fierce Deity's Mask."

A few whimpers sounded from the crowd. Hourglass, who had previously had an unpleasant encounter with the Fierce Deity, rocked back and forth in the fetal position. Shadow continued unperturbed.

"We heard from you goddesses that it was one of the Links, and the Fierce Deity is the only Link that matches Princess Midna's description, and the only Link who has any connection to the Fierce Deity is Majora. Not to mention Majora had a past with Navi. He had to deal with her crap all the time, and it makes sense he would have done it."

"I can only turn into the Fierce Deity during boss fights," Majora protested, unintentionally agreeing that he did indeed have the mask still. Shadow replied with the same response he had given Dark Link.

"Glitch."

Farore turned to Ocarina and Majora. "What do you two have to say for yourself?"

"Innocent." Majora stuck his lower lip out. Ocarina just glared at his dark side and the Four Sword Links' shadow, silently furious.

"You'll be given a trial, unless anyone else decides to make a different accusation. You guys better prepare yourself." Din wrapped it up quickly. She was hungry. "Burden of proof is on you guys, Dark and Shadow. The court's dismissed."

**Next Chapter: Twilight's got a cold, and his unspoken rival Skyward helps him out. Not really related to the plot, someday I'll bring it back up. You just watch.**

_**To be continued!**_


	8. In Which Twilight and Wolfie Are Sick

**Author Note: I wrote this yesterday night but the site wouldn't let me post it... oh well. On a different note, I saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier yesterday. Good gosh, the Winter Soldier himself is freaking hot.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything okay? Also, this is completely unedited and was written at like 12:00 at night.**

Both Twilight and Wolf Link didn't show up for breakfast the next morning. There were so many Links there already that nobody really noticed; besides, most of them were preoccupied with Majora. Ocarina stuck to his younger self's side like glue, glaring down anyone who dared approach him with questions. Majora himself was obviously upset, but tried to act relatively normal.

Really the only reason anybody noticed Twilight was gone at all was because of Wolf Link. Hourglass had always had an affinity for animals, although he preferred pigs, and had taken greatly to the beast. He had saved a bit of his breakfast so he could give Wolfie extra, and then he suddenly realized that neither his animal friend nor his human form were around.

That concerned him. Greatly. So he went to the only person he could think of, who was naturally Skyward.

Now, Skyward here really just wanted to be left alone. It wasn't that he was unaware that Hourglass wanted to team up with him, like the other Links were; it was just that he liked doing things by himself. At least that's what he claimed. It was probably because his helper was so goddess-damned annoying. And also because the batteries in his Wii remote are low.

But allow me to switch from narrating to the actual story.

"Skyward." Hourglass whined at the older Link. Skyward, Twilight, and Ocarina were generally regarded as the leaders, since they were the oldest, and Skyward was kind of hating it.

"What?" Skyward didn't even glance his way.

"Twilight's not here."

"So?"

"It's breakfast. He's missing breakfast."

"Well, sucks to be him."

"Wolf Link's not here either."

"Whatever."

"I saved some of my breakfast for him."

"He can get his own damn breakfast."

"Skyward!" Hourglass pouted, a little fed up. Skyward shot him a look usually reserved for glaring down Ghirahim.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"I want you to go find them and make sure they're okay. I don't know where their rooms are, and I was going to help Majora out."

"Fine." Skyward proceeded to ignore him again. At first he had no intention of finding the two, but after a bit of contemplation, he decided he wasn't doing anything better with his life.

So after breakfast, our lazy hero meandered upstairs and found his way in Twilight's room. He knocked and immediately got second thoughts, but before he could bail out a somewhat muffled, raspy voice called from behind the door,

"Come in…"

Skyward wasn't going to be rude and just leave, so he entered.

The room itself was no different than any of the other Links' rooms. Twilight was still in bed, pushing his pillow against his face to block out the faint sunlight streaming in from around his curtains. Wolf Link was curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed, whining softly.

"Are you okay?" Skyward stared at the two of them before he realized it sounded like he cared. "Hourglass was worried." He added quickly.

"I think… I think we're sick." Twilight mumbled from under the pillow.

"Both of you? At the same time?"

"We're the same people, dumbass."

"Right… Well, since you guys are just sick, I'll tell Hourglass. Maybe he'll drop by later. Maybe. Probably not." Skyward turned to leave. Wolf Link lifted his head to growl, and Twilight sat bolt upright in bed, his pillow falling on the floor.

"Hold it right there!" He snapped, having a little difficulty due to his sore throat. "You're just going to leave us here?"

Skyward half-turned to face them. "Um, yeah. You guys aren't two-year-olds. You're not gonna die from a cold."

"Get back in here." Twilight commanded. For some reason, Skyward obeyed him, taking a few steps towards the bed.

"Now close the curtains. The light's giving me a headache."

"Since when did I become your personal slave?" Skyward crossed his arm. "You're _my_ incarnation; I think I should be the one bossing you around."

Twilight lay back down, smiling smugly. "I have good information on the murder. I'll tell you if you want, but not without a price. And that price is you doing what I tell you to."

There was dead silence for a few seconds as Skyward weighed the pros and the cons. It didn't take him long to stride over to the curtains and close them, successfully cutting off most of the light entering the room.

"There. I did what you told me to. Now cough up the information."

Wolf Link gave a few harsh barks. Twilight nodded in thanks at his animal self. "Couldn't have said it better, my friend." He turned back to his ancestor. "Good things always come at a price. You want the information, you're going to have to work for it."

"Tell me one thing: does this have anything to do with Dark and Shadow Link's accusation?" Skyward honestly wanted to know. Twilight smiled craftily.

"Oh, yes it does… But you don't get to know it until you work for me."

"You're so immature." Skyward lamented. He didn't really care about the mystery, but now his curiosity was piqued. "How long are we talking here?"

"Until tonight." The other Link's blue eyes narrowed. "You work for me until tonight, and I'll give you a juicy bit of information. Do we have a deal?"

"Screw you."

"Deal?"

"Yeah."

And so began Skyward's unfortunate journey of taking care of a sick Twilight and a sick Wolfie. And you better believe me, if Twilight doesn't cough up some good info, somebody's gonna die.

**Next Chapter: Twilight reveals his 'good information,' and Majora seeks help from Hourglass.**

_**To be continued!**_


	9. Twilight Reveals His Lovely Information

**Author Note: I apologize for not updating. I'm doing a mock trial for school, and it's kind of taking over my life. And when I'm not working on that, I'm trying to finish Ocarina of Time. I beat the Water Temple yesterday (without a walkthrough, although I'd rather kill myself than do it again) and now I'm like halfway through the Shadow Temple. Dead Hands are scary. ;_; But anyway, I'm going to try to finish the next chapter of _Good-Bye, Green_ before I do the next one of this.**

After Skyward left to check up on Twilight and Wolf Link, Hourglass kind of forgot about them. He made an attempt to sit with Majora during breakfast, but Ocarina's Megaton Hammer had been itching to get friendly with a few faces. He decided to not risk it.

Once breakfast was over, however, Majora ditched his older counterpart to go to his room. Hourglass was well trained in the art of sneaking around (darn you Forbidden Fortress and darn you Temple of the Ocean King) and had no problem following him unnoticed. Like a stalker!

His talent in the world of stealth went unappreciated, though, because Majora wouldn't have noticed him anyway. He kept his head bowed and stared at the ground all the way to his room. Naturally, the second he closed his bedroom door behind him, Hourglass knocked.

"Who is it?" Majora asked after a second, sounding tired and much older than his tender age of ten.

"Hourglass." The other Link answered. "I wanna help you."

The door opened a crack, and Majora peeked out. "How?"

"…Not sure… but I'll do anything I can." Hourglass promised, crossing his heart. After a second more of untrusting staring, Majora opened the door and let him in.

Hourglass had expected a bit more. Majora's room was spotless, with not a thing out of place. A large bag rested by the foot of his bed. Hanging on pegs on the wall were four masks – one with the face of a Deku, one with the face of a Goron, and a third with the face of a Zora. The fourth mask was the face of a Hylian, with white hair, a blue V on the forehead, and red markings under the empty sockets that were its eyes.

"Is that the Fierce Deity's Mask?" Hourglass asked hesitantly. He had only met the Fierce Deity once, and that had been more than enough for him. Majora gave a brief nod.

"Yeah…"

"D'you mind… explaining how it works?"

Majora gestured for Hourglass to sit before flopping on his bed. "Okay… so Dark Link and Shadow Link think the Fierce Deity killed Navi. Fierce Deity is trapped inside the mask, and he can only come out if I put the mask on. They were right about that much. They were also right when they said there was a glitch where I could wear the mask outside of boss rooms, but I don't wear it. He scares me sometimes."

"What happens to you when you put the mask on?" Hourglass questioned curiously. Majora shrugged.

"I'm still me… sort of… I take up his power and his abilities. When I wear his mask, though, he has a certain amount of influence over my actions. I mean, if I decide I want to walk somewhere, I can walk there. But he can talk through me, and he knows stuff that I don't know. If he tried to kill someone like Navi, though, I would be able to stop him. His spirit is sealed inside a mask, and I have the mask, so in the end I'm in control."

"I believe you." Hourglass said steadfastly. "Dark Link and Shadow Link are just jerks who want to make your life miserable."

"They have evidence."

"Not all of it. Don't forget Prince Komali and Ghirahim's testimonies. We should find them and ask them a few more questions."

Which kind of posed a problem for them, because they had no idea where either of the two were.

But back to Skyward and Twilight.

Twilight had, of course, decided to be a jerk and make Skyward do a bunch of unnecessary things. He had stopped after Skyward had threatened to leave, but had been quite insistent about one thing. Wolf Link had to be brushed.

So Skyward found himself sitting at the foot of the bed halfheartedly running a brush through the beast's thick mane. Wolfie was currently so fluffy he was pretty much just floating in a cloud of fur. He was stretched out at his human form's feet snoring gently, and Skyward almost hated him for being so comfortable.

"…You better cough up your information now."

Twilight looked up at the other Link's statement. "Now? Eh, fine." He propped himself up in bed with his elbows, smirking. "You know Midna's testimony?"

"Yeah."

"She was lying."

Skyward arched an eyebrow, his brushing of Wolfie pausing for a second. "Do explain."

"Midna hated Navi." Twilight elaborated. "Couldn't stand the fact that Navi was the most popular helper character, despite the fact Midna is obviously the most useful. Not to mention she's easily annoyed, and Navi drove her out of her mind. So when Navi died, Midna decided to make up a false testimony to help the murderer not get caught."

"And… how do you know all this?"

"She rambles on to Wolfie about this kind of stuff all the time. Wolfie's me, so I know everything she tells him. Did you know she had a crush on Zant until he took over her kingdom?"

"No, and I was perfectly okay with my ignorance. But if her testimony was a lie, how come she framed the Fierce Deity?"

"I dunno, but I really don't blame her. Who likes that guy anyway? Majora's such a cheater, using a mask like that to beat his final boss."

"Hey, he's just a kid. Give him a break. He went through more than you ever have, and he did it when he was ten."

Twilight folded his arms, giving Skyward an utterly unimpressed look. "Well, excuuuuuuse me, princess."

"You're excused. But if we don't believe Midna, who do we believe?"

"You know Ghirahim better than me. Would you trust him?" Twilight waited for a second and was met with silence. He took that as a no. "Then I guess we trust Prince Komali. Who could have burned a fairy?"

"Pssh, anyone could. It's not like fire is a rare thing."

"That doesn't advance the plot. I can light stuff on fire with my lantern, but I would prefer to not be a suspect. Bombs would be too hard to aim so she would burn up and not explode… hey, you know Red? I think he has one of those fire rods. Remember those?"

"Um, no."

"…You're so uneducated. Bet you think you don't need to know the older games because you're so smart with your good graphics and 3D world-"

"And let's not forget the water dungeon that doesn't suck."

"Shut up."

**Next Chapter: Not exactly sure, but expect Fi, Ghirahim, or the Fierce Deity to make an appearance.**

_**To be continued!**_


	10. Mother's Day Special!

**Author Note: I have returned... sort of... with a Mother's Day special! So this is kind of a filler chapter. I've been smitten with writer's block, so this is kind of half-assed. I honestly have no idea what should happen next in the story... meh. I'll figure something out. Anyway, if anybody has any suspicions as to who the real murderer is, feel free to tell me in the comments or something. Also, I feel like I should mention: I'm not going to pull a fast one on y'all and make it some random person. The murderer is really one of the Links. ;)**

Skyward woke up the next day at about ten o'clock in the morning. It was weirdly silent outside, which almost worried him. Almost. But he was just too apathetic to pay much attention to it. He stayed in bed for about a half-hour, partially expecting someone like Twilight or Red or Majora to come barging in with some complaint.

When that didn't happen, Skyward finally crawled out of bed. It was very tempting to just sleep all day, but despite his laziness, he was a bit of a curious fellow.

Upon the news that three goddesses and multiple incarnations of a hero were coming to live in Hyrule Castle, all of the servants had fled. The only residents left were the goddesses and the Links, and Skyward couldn't seem to locate any of them. It was normal for nobody to be able to find Shadow Link because of his tendency to melt into the shadows, and Majora had been keeping to himself lately, but normally everybody could tell where everybody else was.

Skyward muttered to himself as he wandered through the kitchens, lost in his thoughts. It was quite a shock for him when his sword glowed suddenly and a blue and purple being materialized next to him.

"Master, it appears everybody else is absent." She informed him in a mechanical voice. Skyward stared at her.

"…If there ever was a time to say 'no shit,' now is the time."

"Master, I believe Zelda would not approve of your vulgar language."

"No. Freaking. Shit." Skyward choked out during a coughing fit. "Now go away, Fi."

"Master, I would advise you to locate your descendants." Fi ignored his command.

"What the hell did you think I was doing? Screw off!" Skyward snapped. Such a long phase where Fi left him alone, and now…

Obediently, Fi went back into the sword. In a moment of poor judgment, Skyward didn't leave the sword on the kitchen counter and continued walking.

He was halfway up the stairs to the goddesses' rooms when Fi appeared again.

"Master, it appears the batteries in your Wii Remote are low."

"…Are you serious?"

"I can charge them for you if you wish, Master."

Skyward's eyes bulged. "Oh, Farore, don't say that. The- the fangirls…"

Fi tilted her head inquisitively. "I do not understand. I was merely offering my assistance."

"…You know what, when we're done here, go find Ghirahim and ask him to explain sexual innuendoes to you. For now, we need to find everyone else, even though it's way better here with them all gone. Maybe they found the murderer and all left."

"I doubt it, Master. Perhaps you could check outside."

"I'll try that after I see if the goddesses are here."

A short trek up to the goddesses' room revealed that they too were missing. Skyward took Fi's advice and headed outside.

He was definitely on to something. His pointed ears picked up a few whispers as soon as he entered the gardens. Half of him wanted to call out and tell whoever it was to stop whatever game they were playing, but the other half of him didn't want to look like an idiot if nothing was there.

After a somewhat half-assed investigation of the gardens, Skyward decided that he was going back inside to sleep. Whatever the other Links were doing, if they were even still around at all, had nothing to do with him.

He was so close, too… It was sad, really. He had just put his hand on the doorknob to go back inside when there was a collective shout of "Surprise!" behind him.

There was an awkward silence as Skyward didn't turn or even move for a good thirty seconds, and then he finally about-faced. All the Links were standing there, backed up by the three goddesses.

"…Is it my birthday?" Skyward asked after a moment. He was immediately tackled by Majora, Red, and Hourglass.

"Happy Mother's Day!" The three of them chirped, impish smiles on their faces.

"…I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER."

**Next Chapter: Hopefully something better than this piece of crap.**

_**To be continued!**_


	11. A New Suspect

**Author Note: A real chapter this time! For once, I actually kind of like this chapter. And I don't have much to say here, so I'm just going to ramble about the Water Temple. I like making Water Temple references for some reason... I loved the Dark Link mini boss fight (in the N64 version, of course. I don't have a 3DS). He wasn't that hard though. I beat him in under a minute. Sometimes your most powerful weapon is not your strength... It's cheating!**

**Yeah, I used a glitch to beat him.**

**Anyway, disclaimer: Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda and all its respective characters.**

"We're screwed." Shadow announced to Dark Link the next day. Dark Link had been particularly moody, and he wasn't pleased in the slightest.

"What do you mean?"

"Our case against Majora. It rested on Midna, and she was lying."

"How the hell do you know?" Dark grumbled, casting a glare in Shadow's direction.

"You know how I can shadow-walk? Well, I was doing that in Twilight's room yesterday when Skyward was taking care of him. Twilight said that Midna was lying because she hated Navi and wanted to protect the murderer."

"…Well, crap."

"Now what? There's no evidence against Majora." Shadow sat down next to his partner-in-crime.

"I guess we take back our accusation and find some other victim. I wouldn't care about this murder, but we're not allowed to leave until it's solved."

Shadow snorted. "And what would you do when we all left? Go wait in that room in the Water Temple for another seven years?"

"Shut up!" Dark snapped. "I wasn't there for the entire seven years!"

"What were you doing, working for Ganondorf?"

"No, I was doing whatever I wanted. I went to the Water Temple on my own accord. I thought it would be a good place to fight Ocarina. Seeing that the rest of the temple is a bitch, I was successfully able to make it harder. Anyway, taking into account Komali and Ghirahim's testimonies, who do you think it was?"

Shadow Link shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a pretty good guess as to who might have some suspicions…"

A short while later found Shadow and Dark surrounded by the Four Swords Links. Shadow was forced to endure Red's hugs, Blue's glares, and Green's awkwardness before he could get to the Link he was there for.

"Vio, we need to talk to you." Shadow announced after he had detached Red from himself. Vio eyed him for a moment before speaking.

"What for?"

"The murder, duh." Dark Link interrupted, making Shadow backhand him in the face.

"We were wondering if you had any suspicions."

"Of course I do." Vio replied coolly.

"Will you… y'know, tell us?" The shadowy Link asked, trying to forget about Vio's attempt to smash the Dark Mirror.

"If you wish."

Shadow thanked the goddesses that Vio wasn't competitive and felt the need to be the one to find the murderer.

"Didn't you two already accuse Majora?" Green asked. Dark glared at him as Shadow explained.

"We learned a few things, and we're taking back the accusation. Now, Vio, what were you thinking?"

Vio gestured for them to sit on a few random chairs before taking a seat himself. "I don't know anything for certain, but if I had to make an accusation, I would say Hourglass. Before you ask me why, consider the three witnesses. One testified Navi was smashed, the second said she was burned, and the third said she was frozen. Hourglass possesses a hammer, along with fire and ice arrows. No matter which way Navi died, he could have killed her. However, I did not take into account motive. The definition of murder is the premeditated killing of someone else with malice aforethought, and I can't think of any real reason Hourglass would want to kill Navi."

"Maybe he mistook her for his own fairy, and thought he was killing his." Blue suggested. Vio shook his head.

"His fairy was Ciela, and she was yellow. Besides, if I remember correctly, she wasn't all that annoying."

"We'll figure something out." Shadow interrupted. "Thanks, Vio."

"No problem." Vio closed his eyes. He had refused to look at Shadow the whole time. Dark, Blue, and Red didn't notice, but Green put his hand on Vio's thin shoulder, and Shadow stood up quickly to leave.

"Come on, Dark, let's go." Shadow prompted the other dark counterpart to rise from his seat.

"Fine… See you losers later." Dark smirked and dragged Shadow out before Blue could get his hammer.

Back in Dark's room, Shadow turned to his companion. "We need to talk to Hourglass. Try to see what kind of a past he had with Navi."

"You don't even know if it's him." Dark pointed out. "The only people who know that Midna was lying are you, me, Twilight, and Skyward. The other two testimonies say she was burned or frozen, and think of all the people who have fire and ice arrows! Ocarina, Majora, Hourglass… Even Red had fire and ice rods."

"I suppose Ocarina and Majora are still on the table as suspects, and they also had a past with Navi…" Shadow grudgingly admitted. "But I know Vio. He's never wrong."

"How about this. You try to find out information from Hourglass, and I'll take Ocarina and Majora."

"Not a good idea." Shadow shook his head. "Ocarina goes everywhere with Majora, and he hates you. He won't hesitate to use that hammer on you again. I'll take Hourglass for now, and maybe Ocarina and Majora later. You should talk to Skyward."

"Skyward?" Dark asked incredulously. "How on earth is he a suspect?"

"He's not. Think about it, though. I heard from Twilight that Midna was lying, and that changed our whole case. What if Ghirahim was lying too? And the only one who knows anything about Ghirahim is Skyward."

"He's biased. Ghirahim is the villain of Skyward's game. Of course Skyward thinks he's lying."

"You don't know that. Besides, I doubt Skyward would lie or withhold the truth from you. He doesn't even care about this case; he just wants to get out of here. We're actually trying to solve this mystery so he can leave – we're practically on the same side."

"You spent too much time around Vio." Dark complained.

Not pleased at the mention of his old ally, Shadow glared. "Are you talking to Skyward or not?"

"I'm on it."

**Next Chapter: Shadow talks to Hourglass, Dark talks to Skyward, and maybe Red and Wolfie will make an appearance.**

_**To be continued!**_


	12. Right Back At Ya!

**Author Note: Oh, man, it's been a while. This chapter is kind of short... My writer's block is gone, though, so I promise I'll update more. Anyway, I've finally decided who the murderer is! I'd still love to hear your guesses, though. On a different note: Mario Kart 8 is finally out! I freaked out when the Koopalings were announced as playable characters...**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda and all of its characters. I own the plot and nothing else.**

After his little chat with Dark, Shadow immediately went to find Hourglass. Said Link was helping Ocarina make dinner, while Skyward was sleeping at the table.

As soon as the shadow stepped foot in the kitchen, Ocarina shot him a death glare. Shadow raised his hands in surrender.

"Now's as good of a time as any…" He muttered to himself before turning to Ocarina. "Before you kill me, I thought you'd like to know that Dark is taking back his accusation of Majora." And yes, he purposefully did just leave himself out of the equation.

"Why?" Ocarina asked, narrowing his eyes. Shadow shrugged the question off.

"I want to talk to Hourglass, not you."

Hourglass looked up from where he was frying some cucco breasts. Apparently the mothereffers couldn't get away this time. "What for?"

"What do you think?" Shadow rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a hint: It's literally the only thing anyone ever talks about."

"The murder?"

"…Yes."

"Are you accusing me?"

"Sort of. I wanted to talk to you."

Hourglass grinned triumphantly. "Well, you're too late! You and Dark Link aren't the only prosecutors around here. Skyward and I already made an accusation."

"Oh really?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, surprised. He would have thought that Skyward was too lazy to do anything about finding the murderer. "Who're you accusing?"

"Heheh… about that…" Hourglass positioned himself safely behind Ocarina. "We're accusing you."

Meanwhile, Dark Link was completely oblivious that his partner in (solving) crime had just been accused of murder. He was trying to find Skyward, which wasn't working out for him. The eldest Link was sleeping in the kitchen, and Dark hadn't thought to look there. So he ended up wandering around, frustrated out of his mind.

But the goddesses weren't against him today, figuratively speaking. They weren't really for him either. Anyway, during his wanderings of the castle, Dark noticed Red out of the corner of his eye. The boy was looking at portraits of old kings and queens of Hyrule, including Zelda and all her ancestors and descendants. Miss Fairy was flitting around his head, leaving a cloud of pink sparkles around him.

"I'm scared, Miss Fairy." The red-clad child mused to his companion. "It's not like I meant to… it just sort of happened."

"Cheer up, Red." Miss Fairy nestled in his hat, feebly trying to comfort him. "Nobody's blaming you."

"But they are! Blue would be so mad…" Red lamented, scrubbing his eyes. Miss Fairy snorted as only a fairy could.

"That wouldn't be any new news. He's always mad."

"I guess you have a point… But I still wanna go home."

"What's stopping you from leaving?"

Red was full of reasons. "Well, Green and Blue and Vio are all staying… Shadow's here too, and I wanna be his friend… if I left, everybody would suspect me and think I'm running away 'cause I'm guilty…"

Miss Fairy contemplated this. "…Well, there's not much you can do, then. You might as well make the most of your time here."

Red was quiet for a long while before announcing softly, "I hope no one innocent get convicted."

They sat in silence after that, and Dark slowly crept away, a small smirk on his features. Sweet, innocent Red…? He'd have to see about that.

**Next Chapter: Skyward and Hourglass bring Twilight and Wolfie into their plans.**

_**To be continued!**_


	13. Twilight and Wolfie Are In

**Author Note: Another chapter! I'm on a roll! Chapter thirteen should be up soon, since I know exactly where I'm going with it. **

**I started playing Zelda II a few days ago... I don't think I'll finish it. That game is impossible. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Needless to say, when he was accused, Shadow was less than pleased.

"Why do you think that?" He demanded. Hourglass laughed nervously.

"We're not going to spill the beans to you yet… sorry."

"Sure you're sorry." Shadow scoffed, turning on his heel and promptly leaving. Hourglass waited with baited breath until he was out of sight before breathing a sigh of relief. Skyward opened one eye.

"That went well." He mumbled, still half-asleep.

"You're accusing him and Dark Link?" Ocarina asked, willing to offer his full support. Hourglass shook his head before going back to his cooking.

"Nah. Just Shadow."

Skyward closed his eye, trying to go back to sleep, as Wolfie pranced in, nose high in the air. The beast went directly to Hourglass, whining softly. The cartoonish Link flipped a cucco breast.

"You want some cucco, Wolfie?"

Wolfie barked once.

"Okay!" Hourglass cut off a piece of the cucco, blowing on it to cool it off. "Beg."

Rolling his eyes, Wolf Link obeyed, catching the piece of meat as Hourglass tossed it to him. The two of them jumped as Twilight stormed in.

"Stop feeding me!" He complained. "Everybody keeps giving me snacks; I'm going to get overweight at this rate."

"Sorry." Hourglass and Wolfie both made puppy eyes, the latter trying to inconspicuously chew and swallow his snack. Twilight glared at them for a second before calming down.

"So you're accusing Shadow Link?"

"How'd you know?" Skyward asked, still looking like he was asleep. Twilight shrugged.

"Wolfie was right outside the door when you were talking to him. But I guess you're not going to tell me why?"

Hourglass glanced over at Skyward. The eldest Link resigned himself to his fate of not napping and stood up, yawning.

"I guess we can tell you. Not here, though." He said indifferently. Ocarina snorted.

"Him, but not me? Thanks, guys."

"Sorry. It's not personal." Hourglass felt bad, but Ocarina shrugged it off.

"It's fine. Dinner will be ready soon, so you better hurry up and tell him what you're thinking."

Hourglass nodded and grabbed Twilight's hand, dragging him along while Skyward and Wolfie followed at a normal pace. "C'mon, we'll meet in my room."

Hourglass's room was pirate themed, which was no huge surprise. Twilight crashed on the floor, using his wolf self as a pillow. Skyward grabbed a chair, and Hourglass flopped on his bed.

"Well, this is how it goes." The youngest Link started. "Apparently Skyward heard from you that Midna was lying…"

"Right…" Twilight agreed.

"And he said that Ghirahim was lying too…"

"It's not one of his duties to collect dead things, like he said." Skyward explained. "He probably just lied to make our lives more difficult."

"So we're left with Komali's testimony!" Hourglass chirped. "He said Navi was burned."

"Shadow doesn't have fire arrows or anything." Twilight pointed out. Skyward shook his head.

"He controls dark magic. He can use a sort of dark fire."

"Okay, so it could be him." Twilight wasn't convinced. "But what about all the other Links with fire at their disposal?"

"They don't have a clear motive." Skyward explained. "Ocarina and Majora, despite popular belief, really did like Navi. Hell, Majora ended up in Termina because he was looking for her. Red has fire powers too, but he's way too nice to kill Navi. Besides, he has his own fairy, and I'm sure she wouldn't approve. Then there's Hourglass…"

"It's not me." Hourglass told him assertively before continuing where his ancestor left off. "But Shadow Link has a motive. He's evil. He'd do stuff like this just for fun."

Twilight pondered this for a long moment. "…Alright. Besides, if we accused him, the goddesses would be more likely to believe us, since he's evil and not, you know, one of Farore's chosen heroes."

Skyward and Hourglass gave him utterly unimpressed looks. He looked around quickly to make sure they were staring at him and not somebody else.

"…What? It's true! They're going to be the judges anyway, so we might as well appeal to them…"

"…I suppose we should bring our accusation to the goddesses." Skyward said, still maintaining his unimpressed expression. "If he gets convicted, we can leave. Finally."

Hourglass rolled off his bed, faceplanting on the floor before jumping to his feet. "Let's go!"

**Next Chapter: Shadow's trial!**

_**To be continued!**_


	14. Shadow's Trial

**Author Note: Friends and loyal followers, we are nearing the end of this epic tale! Without further ado, let us continue to Shadow's trial! (I'm feeling dramatic today so sue me.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The throne room of Hyrule Castle had been turned into a makeshift court. Nayru was the judge, Farore was the bailiff and a juror, and Din was the final member of the jury. Hourglass, Skyward, and Twilight had taken their places as prosecuting attorneys. Behind them sat Prince Komali as their only witness. Shadow sat in the defendant's spot with Dark Link as his defense attorney, with Ghirahim and Midna with them as defense witnesses. The rest of the Links sat in the spectator's chairs, eagerly waiting on the edge of their seats for the trial to begin.

"All rise." Farore called once everybody was settled. She waited for everybody to rise, with the exception of Nayru. "The Superior Court of Hyrule is now in session. Judge Nayru presiding. Please be seated."

Farore sat down, and Nayru looked over the court. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the People of Hyrule versus Shadow Link. Are both sides ready?"

Skyward, the representation of the prosecution, stood up. "Ready for the People, Your Honor." He sat down. At the defense table, Dark Link stood.

"Ready for the defense, Your Honor."

Nayru nodded once and turned the prosecution. "Will prosecution please give its opening statement?"

Hourglass had been elected to give the opening statement. He stood, grabbing a few index cards on which his notes were written. Clearing his throat, he turned and faced Din and Farore in the jury box.

"Imagine you were a fairy, one of the fairies born to protect the children of the Kokiri Forest. Imagine that at a tender age, you were told by the Great Deku Tree to go to a boy – the only boy in the woods – who had no fairy, and guide him and protect him in a great quest. Imagine that after traveling through time, defeating evil, and saving a princess, you were brutally murdered. This is what happened to Navi the fairy.

"You will hear from our witness, Prince Komali, that Navi was found burned on the ground. The defendant has fire magic, and he used it to murder the fairy in his anger, in the process framing some of the other Links.

The defense witness Midna will try to tell you that a man clothed in light blue killed Navi, but there is no evidence backing her statement up – in fact, there is evidence for the contrary. The defense's other witness Demon Lord Ghirahim will claim Navi was frozen, not burned, but again, there is no evidence."

Hourglass paused to take a deep breath. "Shadow Link is clearly a murderer, so the prosecution asks you, the jury, for the sake of justice, to find the defendant guilty of murder."

"That was horrible." Dark Link deadpanned.

"No comments from the defense!" Din roared. Nayru cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Um, will the defense please give their opening statement?"

Grumbling to himself, Dark Link stood up, facing the jury just as Hourglass had done. "Okay, fine. We're here today because Shadow Link got accused for a murder he obviously didn't commit, blah blah blah. The prosecution has the burden of proof and they clearly are not capable of meeting it, so we might as well call this case done, and the defendant's innocent." He sat down again, ignoring Shadow's eyeroll.

"Does the prosecution have any witn-" Nayru began to ask, but Din cut her off.

"Okay, everyone, the jury has arrived at a decision. The defendant is guilty of murder." The goddess of power snapped. "Everybody's dismissed."

"Wait, what?" Dark demanded. "The trial just started!"

"Look, kid, I'm a goddess, what I say goes, so shut up." Din growled. "Shadow Link, you're going to prison, we'll arrange your death sentence sometime in the future. Dark, I don't want to hear another word from you. Prosecution, good job. We're done here."

"…We never called any witnesses, and we didn't give the closing statements." Twilight pointed out. "And the jury never went to go deliberate."

Din rounded on him. "Look, Farore's chosen hero, you just won. Shut your mouth. We all want to get out of here, and Shadow's a convenient scapegoat. Don't make this last longer."

"Are you for real?" Shadow asked, his expression blank. Din grabbed his ear.

"You're going to prison, buddy." The goddess narrowed her eyes. "It's better to not struggle."

An awed silence rested over the courtroom. Dark Link wore an incredulous look. Hourglass looked slightly sick, and Skyward and Twilight were having a hard time maintaining their apathetic look. In the audience, Vio's eyes were wide.

"What are you all waiting for?" Din bellowed. "Court dismissed!"

**The end...?**


	15. A Short Chat with Shadow

**Author Note: Ridiculously short chapter, but I don't care. It's the second to last chapter and this is my story, not yours. Concerning comments: I know Din was probably out of character, but I always imagined her as sort of evil, since she keeps giving her piece of the Triforce to Ganon... except in Ocarina of Time, of course. She's probably super nice in Oracle of Seasons, but I haven't played that yet, so I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Vio went to visit Shadow in the dungeons that night. Shadow was sitting in the corner, trying to block out the world, and his purple counterpart stood silently for a while before he was noticed.

"What do you want?" He snapped at the violet-clad Link. "I got convicted. You guys can all leave now."

Vio didn't bat an eyelash. "I know you didn't kill her."

"So do I, but that didn't stop Din, did it?" Shadow snapped, hugging his knees to his chest.

"You know her well enough. She's never been the nicest goddess, seeing as she keeps choosing Ganondorf to bear her power. She just found it easier to pin the blame on you. That's all."

Shadow snorted. "Oh, thanks." His voice dripped sarcasm. "That really helped stop my impending death."

Vio considered this for a moment before speaking again. "You won't die."

"Of course he won't." A third voice growled from behind Vio. The purple Link whirled around to face Dark Link, his red eyes burning in the darkness. "We're going to get him out."

"Legally," Vio interjected. Dark ignored him, turning to Shadow.

"It was Red. He was the murderer."

Vio did a Liz Lemon eye roll. "Really? Of all people, you're accusing Red?"

"I heard him talking to his fairy thing." Dark defended his accusation. "He said he was scared and that he 'didn't mean to.' Said something about Blue getting angry at him, and how he hoped no one innocent would get convicted."

Vio pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "You wouldn't know this, but Blue is very obsessive-compulsive about making sure things are neat. Red accidentally messed up his neatly folded clothes and he went ballistic. Of course, he thought Green did it, so he didn't blame Red, but that's what they were referring to." He turned to Shadow. "It's not like you have a choice, but wait here. We're going to go get a confession from the real murderer."

**Next Chapter: Vio and Dark find the one and only murderer.**

_**To be continued!**_


End file.
